Church Social
by wild moon princess
Summary: It's church social time for the Camdens, Ruthie gets asked out by Mac and Meredith and Martin go to the social together. Simon and Rose are home for the weekend and everyone loves Rose, Simone gets to sing and play guitar on stage with his dad and Rose sings as well. Will Ruthie and Martin move on from each other, all will they realise there meant to be.
1. Simon And Rose Home

Church Social

Martin was taking Meredith to the church social on there first date, he really liked her a lot but the only problem was that Sandi kept hanging around. Meanwhile in the hallway at school Ruthie was at her locker when Mac came up to her, Ruthie was wearing a long sleeved shirt that was brown it had few buttons down the front, her hair was down and curly and she had a black pair of pants. Mac was in a striped shirt that was blue it was more like a jumper, and he also had a pair of black pants but they had a red strip down the middle.

"Hi there Ruthie, long time no see." Mac had been rather busy lately she had got to see him, because he had a lot of games like Martin did to. "Oh hi Mac it nice to see you to, did you want something?" He was nervous around Ruthie lately because he liked her, he just wasn't sure how to tell her. "Um yeah actually Martin told me about the Church Social that Luc put together, I was wondering because I know you were looking for a date would you like to go with me?" It shocked her to hear Mac say that, and if she was telling herself the truth she had never got over liking him.

"Well I wasn't sure if I was going but if your asking sure I loved to go with you, my first choice doesn't want to go with me." Not that he was to thrilled that she had asked someone else, but he was happy that she was saying yes to him. "Great I can't wait for tomorrow night I will see you then, I actually I'm gonna give you a call later on is that ok?" Smiling at him for yes Mac decided to be brave and kissed Ruthie on the cheek, as he left Martin was coming in that direction and Mac waved to him as he walked past and he stoped when he got to Ruthie.

"Ruthie did Mac just kiss you on the cheek?" Martin said and Ruthie didn't know why he would care so much, it wasn't like it liked her he was with Meredith now. "Yeah he kissed my cheek, and he asked me to the Church Social I can't wait I'm gonna have so much fun with Mac." This was not what Martin wanted to hear at all, sometimes he didn't trust Mac to make good choices. "What your going with Mac I thought you didn't want to go with someone you knew, and you even said you didn't want to go with Mac." Ruthie knew she had said that but in her wildest dream she didn't think Mac would ever ask, but he did so she was over the moon. "Look I said that because I didn't think that Mac would ever ask me out, but he did and I changed mind beside why do you care you've got Meredith."

Again he hated it when Ruthie was right specially about Meredith he liked her a lot, but he was also in love with Ruthie he just didn't want her to know that. "I know I've got Meredith and I really like her, but I just don't trust Mac he may be my best friend but he doesn't always make great choices that's all I'm saying." Nice she thought he doesn't even trust his best friend, but he didn't get her to change her mind. "Look it's my life Martin you don't get to decide things for me, I like Mac I always have and you know that I should give him a chance unless you can think of a reason I shouldn't." That made him nervous he should tell her that he loved her, but he couldn't hurt Meredith and than he had the Sandi problem maybe he should let her be happy with Mac.

"Ok you win go with Mac I hope you to have a good time, just don't do anything crazy ok just be yourself." Nodding for yes the bell rang and it was the end of the day, meanwhile at the Camden house Simon and Rose were there for the weekend also for the social. "It great your home for the weekend Simon, we've missed you around here."Annie said and Simon hugged his mom he was wearing a white shirt and grey pair of pants, Rose was wearing a dress that was white and had pretty pink flowers of it. "Hey Simon I had an idea I know at school you've been taking a music class and all, so how about you play the guitar with me at the social?" Eric said this and Simon was surprised that his dad remember that he could play but there was one more surprise, and that was that Simon could also sing. "Why don't you also sing I mean we haven't seen you play or sing, you will do great."

Annie said and Simon looked at Rose who nodded her head for yes, she hadn't heard Simon sing or play. "Ok I will do it Rose can help you know she is a great singer to, you can sing with me and dad." It was going to be an awesome night everyone couldn't wait, Sam and David were upstairs playing in there room. "Yeah it will be cool of course I will sing with you , now I can't wait for this event Luc really has gone all out to impress people." She really had because Luc didn't want to leave the church and after her last sermon she had to do something, so this was a last stitch effort to save her job. "That she has but I think it's going to be a great night, the boys are excited about it to they have been learning knew dance moves." Annie said that made them all giggle because the boys could be so cute sometimes, meanwhile Ruthie got home and she seeing Simon there made her so much more happy then she already was.

Giving her brother a hug and also Rose as well, you see the Camdens all decided they loved Rose being with Simon now. "Simon it's great to see you and also you to Rose, are you guys coming to the social tomorrow night?" Her parents were surprised to see Ruthie so happy, because they thought she wasn't going. "I thought you weren't going Ruthie, what changed since the start of the week, aww I bet I know this has something to do with a guy right?" Simon said this him and Rose were standing over one side of the counter, and Annie and Eric were washing dishes. "Yep I got asked to the social and if I tell who by don't say I can't go with him please, I really like him and he may be older then me by two years but you can trust me." All looking at each other wondering who it could be, Simon knew that Martin had a girlfriend so it couldn't be him the others knew that too. "Here goes ok I got ask to the social by Mac, please say I can go with him."

Her parents weren't sure but they knew that they could trust Ruthie to a point, so agreed that it would be ok for one night considering they would be there. "Sure it's fine with us you have a good time with Mac, just don't do anything crazy." Geez she thought couldn't they trust her enough she liked Mac but she wasn't stupid, just than the phone rang. "You know you guys sounded just like Martin did he told me not to do anything crazy, but have fun now if you excuse me that is Mac calling me." Picking up the phone and heading upstairs it made then all wonder about Martin than, but they were silent for a minuet before Simon spoke. "What do you think she meant when Ruthie said that's what Martin said don't do anything crazy, you don't think he likes her more than a friend do you?"

Looking at Rose she had always thought that Martin liked Ruthie that way, but she also knew about this whole Sandi thing. "I don't know maybe you should talk to him, lets set the table for dinner ok if that ok with you guys?" Annie nodded for a yes and Rose started to help her get the plates, and knifes and forks.

End Chapter.


	2. Getting Closer

Chapter Two Getting Closer

Luc was at the church finishing some work before her and Kev came over for dinner, Ruthie had gone upstairs to talk to Mac on the phone. The others were setting up for dinner which was going to chicken and vegetables, Ruthie was sitting on bed talking to Mac. "Thanks for calling me so how was your day at school Mac?" Ruthie said because she didn't really know what to talk about, but Mac had that one covered. "It was good before the social tomorrow night I have a question to ask, I'm really nervous about this but here goes Ruthie Camden will do me the honour and be my girlfriend?"

She couldn't believe what she had heard, but knew what her answer would be. "Wow I was not expecting that, my answer is yes of course I will be Mac but do you think Martin would be ok with it?"He wasn't sure if Martin would like it or not but sometimes it wasn't up to Martin to decide, all Mac knew was he liked Ruthie a lot. "I'm not sure I'll call him after I'm done see what he says, all I can say is I really like you a lot Ruthie." It made her smile at his words, it was good that he couldn't see her right now. "Cool hey would you like to come over for dinner tonight? I'm sure mom won't mind I can ask now if you like?"

He didn't know if was a good idea seeming no one else knew about the two of them, but he decided that it would be ok for one night. "Sure you go ask her I'll just wait on the phone till you come back, and Ruthie thanks for inviting me." Things seemed liked they were changing fast for Ruthie, a few seconds ago Ruthie was single and now she wasn't. Going downstairs to the kitchen Simon and Rose had gone for a walk before dinner, Annie and Eric were still in the kitchen."Mom and Dad there something I wanted to ask you, can Mac come over for dinner tonight we have something we want to tell you both?" They both looked at each other unsure what to say or do, but they decided it was ok. "Why not the more the merry sure Mac can come." Annie said and Ruthie ran and hugged them both at the same time, she ran back upstairs taking them two at a time.

Getting to her bedroom the phone was on her bed, Ruthie picked it up and started to talk to Mac. "Mac mom and dad said you can come over for dinner, and I also told them we had something to tell them about us is that ok?" He wasn't sure what to think about the others knowing but he knew it would all turn out ok, a few minuets of silenced passed before he spoke. "Ok great I will see you soon Ruthie, I'm gonna call Martin and than when I come over I'll tell you what he said." Hanging up after saying goodbye Ruthie went to see what Sam and David were doing, they were in the bedroom and at there little wood table that was in the middle of the room reading. "Ruthie can you read us a story, it's called James And The Giant Peach." Smiling at the twins she came into the room and sat down on the seat next to them, she never really like spending time with the twins but now she did.

"Cool why not I will read the first chapter, than we have to go down to dinner." They both gave there sister a hug, Sam and David had the same colour shirts on which were blue with race cars. Meanwhile Annie and Eric were talking about Ruthie and Mac, they were wondering what they were going to tell them when Luc and Kev also Savannah was with them came in. You see they were invited to dinner that night too. "Hey Luc and Kev, and Savannah looks such a cutie in the dress." Annie said kissing Savannah on the cheek, Kevin was holding her. "Yes she does so what were you two talking about before we came in?" Eric and Annie weren't sure if they should say anything but seeming as Mac was coming to dinner, they knew it would be ok. "Um ok well brace yourselves, Ruthie invited Mac to dinner and she said they have something to tell us." Annie said with a half smile on her face, which they all noticed. "He is also taking he the church social, I just wonder how Martin see all of this." Eric said and the others couldn't help but wonder about that two, Meanwhile in his bedroom Mac decided to call Martin. "Mac hi there what's up, I actually wanted to talk to you about something." It was almost like Martin was waiting for Mac to call him, it was kinda freaky that he answered straight away.

"Thanks for answering and I think I know why you wanted to talk to me, it's about Ruthie isn't it?" Wow sometimes Martin forgot that Mac could be smart, he just wasn't smart all the time. "Um yeah it's about Ruthie, I was wondering why you asked her to the church social?" There was the question Mac was waiting for, but he had bigger fish to fry. "Before we get to that there is something else you should know about, you see I just got off the phone with Ruthie and you know I've always liked her and well I asked her to be my girlfriend and she said yes." Martin was angry and he didn't want to be because he wanted Ruthie to be happy, but not with his best friend. "WHAT you asked her out and she said yes, now I'm shocked." Sometimes Mac wanted to hit Martin because he didn't always say nice things about him.

"Look I really like Ruthie ok and I'm not going to hurt her, you just have to trust me I'm having dinner tonight at the Camdens beside you have Meredith you should be happy just like me." Well he was happy with Meredith maybe it was time he moved on from Ruthie, even though it would hurt him a lot inside. "Ok I am happy with Meredith and I hope you and Ruthie as just as happy, have a good time tonight I gotta go my dad wants me it's dinner time." With that they hung up the phone and said goodbye to one another, Mac looked at the time and he through on a white shirt with a black leather jacket and cool black pants with a belt and headed over to the Camdens.

End Chapter Two.


End file.
